Yankee Boy
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Membuat seorang yankee bertaubat itu bukan hal mudah. Yankee! Rinto • mention of RintoKokone • Buat HarukazeRen.


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, AHS, dan lain-lain.**

 **Story© Panda Dayo**

 **Warning : typo(s), tipe cerita pasaran, alur ngegas**

 **Dipersembahkan buat HarukazeRen**

 **Rinto x Kokone (meski kayanya ga berasa #ditampar)**

* * *

Menjadi siswa baik dan selalu jauh dari masalah adalah standar yang ditemukan pada era ini. Seragam yang rapi, rambut tidak diwarnai, kaos kaki dan sepatu juga tidak bau kaki.

Dan sebagai perwakilan para siswa alias anggota OSIS, Shimazaki Kokone adalah representasi dari bentuk ideal seorang siswa yang baik dan taat pada aturan. Bersama dengan anggota OSIS lain, ia membantu menertibkan sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu. Dalam jangka waktu satu tahun saja, seluruh sekolah disihir menjadi bersih dan rapi dari segala sisi. Reputasi sekolah ini pun menjadi meningkat dan membuat angka pendaftaran siswa baru naik enam puluh persen dari tahun sebelumnya.

Anggota OSIS yang lain seperti Fukase, Yufu, Renri, Xin Hua, dan Oliver juga mempunyai peran besar dalam hal ini. Shimazaki Kokone sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa mencapai semua ini sendirian. Hasil ngemaso mereka selama satu tahun sudah terbayarkan.

Namun, seperti kata pepatah. Serapi-rapinya bangkai ditutupi akhirnya akan tercium juga. Di balik kedisiplinan yang saat ini sudah mengakar ke tiap hati para siswa, ada seorang cecunguk yang masih saja hobi melanggar peraturan.

Kagamine Rinto.

Seragam kotor, kerahnya disobek. Rambutnya dicat pirang, berdalih ingin menjadi bule, juga agak panjang menyentuh leher. Kuping sisi kiri ditindik tiga. Dan yang paling bikin sebal, adalah kelakuannya yang bikin onar dimana-mana, mencemarkan nama sekolah saja. Anggota OSIS sudah memperingatinya—keseringan malah— tapi anaknya tetap saja hohohihe begitu. Pernah suatu waktu orang tuanya dipanggil, tapi mereka tidak pernah datang.

Lalu, kenapa tidak ditendang saja alias _drop out_ dari sekolah ini jika kerjaannya saja hanya keluyuran tidak jelas? Anggota OSIS tidak bisa melakukannya, karena mereka tidak punya hak. OSIS sempat mengadu kepada Kepala Sekolah mengenai siswa bernama Rinto, tapi Kepala Sekolah berkata, Rinto lumayan sebagai keamanan sekolah ini karena dia adalah preman sekolah yang sudah tersohor dimana-mana, lagipula nilainya tidak pernah di bawah kkm. Dia seperti penguasa di wilayah ini, karena tidak pernah ada yang menang melawannya dalam duel.

"Kalau ada acara penting sekolah seperti festival, kita bisa menggunakan dia sebagai satpam gratisan."

OSIS sudah kehabisan cara bagaimana memberantas hama bernama Rinto. Kepala Sekolah juga sudah tercuci otak. Mau tak mau, sudi tak sudi, OSIS harus pakai alternatif lain untuk mendisiplinkan Rinto.

"Kalian ada ide gak?" Oliver garuk kepala. Dia adalah ketua OSIS di sini, tapi sama sekali tidak punya solusi dari problematika menyedihkan ini.

"Kita ikat dan buang dia ke sungai." Renri sudah berapi-api. Ada cerita, dulu Renri dan Rinto ini pernah bermasalah. Rinto tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat roknya tersingkap di koridor kelas satu. Sungguh pelecehan yang tidak akan pernah dapat dimaafkan.

"Kita jual organnya di pasar gelap." Xin Hua yang sedang menghitung uang kas berbicara.

"Kita sate saja, ketua!" Sekka Yufu, cuma mikir makanan di dalam otaknya. Tidak sadar dia hampir salah jalan menjadi seorang kanibal.

"Kita lapor polisi?" usul Fukase. Pamannya adalah Kepala Polisi di daerah sini, menangkap Rinto adalah hal mudah, bukan?

"Yamine-san, Xin Hua-san dan Yufu-san, usul dicoret. Haneda, kita tidak bisa menangkap Rinto begitu saja, dia ternyata cucu Kepala Sekolah. Kalau Rinto ditangkap, kita juga bakal digorok." jelas Oliver. Berdasar hasil investigasi rahasia OSIS, diketahuilah ternyata Rinto masih ada hubungan darah dengan Kepala Sekolah. KKN ini membuat OSIS semakin sulit mendepak Rinto dari sekolah ini.

"Shimazaki, usulmu?"

Kokone mengibas rambut cokelat panjangnya. Huh, Oliver tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa dia, ya?

"Aku akan coba mendekatinya, Ketua."

Oliver sangat berharap cara itu akan berhasil, mereka belum pernah mencoba untuk mendekati Rinto. Dan sebagai gadis yang paling sempurna di sekolah ini, bukan tidak mungkin Rinto setidaknya bisa berubah menjadi siswa baik jikalau ternyata rencana mengusir Rinto gagal. Yah, bahkan kemungkinannya hanya sekian persen. Lagipula, siapa sih yang menolak cewek cantik seperti Shimazaki Kokone? Oliver juga mau kok jadi pacarnya.

 _Sstt. Jaga rahasia ini, oke._

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Shimazaki." Oliver tidak punya pilihan selain percaya pada Kokone. Anggota OSIS lain tak ada yang bisa diharapkan.

* * *

Langkah pertama: Mencoba untuk berbicara secara langsung.

Kebetulan Kokone sekelas dengan Rinto, jadi gadis itu hanya harus berbicara dengannya. Selama ini Kokone jarang bicara dengannya, karena Rinto adalah makhluk hina baginya. Beberapa murid yang ada di sana disuruh keluar oleh Kokone. Meski mereka tidak ada dendam terhadap Rinto, karena Rinto sering menolong mereka dari gangguan saat di jalan.

"Kagamine-san," panggil Kokone.

"Oh, Shimazaki. Ada apa?" Rinto yang sedang duduk di bingkai jendela sambil memotong kuku hanya menoleh ketika dihampiri oleh salah satu anggota OSIS.

"Datang ke ruangan OSIS sepulang sekolah nanti."

"He? Mau khotbah lagi?" Rinto sudah terlalu sering ke sana, apalagi saat ada peristiwa ia berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain. Dia sudah bosan ke sana.

"Bukan, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu." Kokone tersenyum manis. _Lihatlah, Kagamine Rinto! Kau tidak bisa menolak senyum manis ini!_

"Wah, maaf, aku ada kerja paruh waktu habis sekolah. Kenapa gak kau kasih sekarang saja?"

 _Cowok sialan! Kenapa dia tidak terpengaruh? Apa matanya sudah buta?_

"Wah, kerja paruh waktu di mana? Hebat kau bisa membagi waktumu seperti itu. Boleh aku ikut? Nanti akan kubawa sekalian hadiahku." Kokone memainkan perannya sebaik mungkin.

"Oh, boleh saja, sih. Tapi, memangnya kau tidak ada acara?"

Aslinya, ada rapat festival sepulang sekolah. Tapi, berhubung Kokone punya tugas yang lebih penting, Oliver telah memberikannya izin khusus agar tidak mengikuti rapat. Andaikan curut ini tahu, betapa sedih Kokone saat tak bisa hadir saat rapat! Dia sudah kelas dua dan akan pensiun dari OSIS, setidaknya dia harus membersihkan kelakuan Rinto yang begajulan. Argh!

"Tidak, jadi bisa gak?"

"Oh, tentu!" dijawab Rinto dengan sumringah.

* * *

"Kita naik sepeda, oke?"

"... ha?"

Sebagai gadis paling cantik dan manis di sini, Kokone tidak habis pikir kenapa dia mendapat tawaran tumpangan dengan sepeda ibu-ibu. Xin Hua menawarinya naik Limousine. Oliver menawarinya tumpangan Mercedes, Fukase menawarinya tumpangan helikopter. Bahkan Yufu dan Renri menawarinya tumpangan dengan jet pribadi! Ada apa dengan orang tidak tahu diri itu?

"Ya, karena tempatnya cukup jauh. Kalau jalan kaki pasti capek, dong. Aku gak bisa biarin cewek secantik kamu jalan kaki di cuaca panas begini."

 _ **Deg**_.

Kokone merasakan debaran aneh pada dadanya. A-apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali? Apa Kokone terkena serangan jantung dadakan? Gawat, dong? Kokone harus ke Rumah Sakit setelah berurusan dengan ini.

"B-baiklah." Kokone teringat tujuannya untuk membuat Rinto taubat nasuha. Dia harus melakukan ini!

Rinto mengambil sepedanya dan memosisikannya untuk Kokone. Rinto ada di sedel depan, dan Kokone di bagian belakang. Halaman parkir sepeda ada di belakang bangunan sekolah, dan ada turunan tajam di sana.

"Shimazaki, pegangan, ya!"

"Hah? Apa maksud—hWAAAAA!" Kokone menjerit histeris saat Rinto melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Ditambah turunan empat puluh lima derajat yang menantang adrenalin. Rinto bukannya memelankan laju, justru makin semangat mengayuh di turunan.

'Aduh, gara-gara menjerit tadi, keanggunanku jadi berkurang!' Kokone sibuk membatin dalam hati. Satu tangannya tak sadar melingkar di pinggang Rinto, dan tangan yang lain menutup mulut demi menahan teriakan. Rinto sialan! Dia pasti akan membayar semua ini!

* * *

Setelah berpacu dalam melodi—laju sepeda, akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat di tengah kota. Kokone turun ketika Rinto berhenti, membaca plakat nama tempat yang terpasang.

"Rainbow Kafe? Kagamine-san kerja di kafe?" Kokone tidak pernah menyangka berandalan seperti Rinto bekerja di tempat elit begini. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

"Yo, maaf menunggu." Rinto datang setelah memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Oh, tidak apa. Ternyata kau bekerja di sini, ya." Kokone memasang wajah manis.

"Ya, begitulah. Mari masuk."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Rupanya ramai sekali di kafe ini. Kokone hampir melihat tidak ada meja yang kosong. Tempat ini pasti terkenal. Kokone jarang jalan-jalan selain demi kepentingan OSIS, jadi ia tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini.

"Yo, manajer!" Rinto melambai pada seorang wanita yang sedang mengamati pelanggan.

"Oh, Rinto-kun! Baru pulang, ya? Siapa gadis manis itu? Pacarmu?"

Rinto tertawa. "Ahaha, bukan, Sakine-san."

Hmph, yaiyalah! Maaf saja, selera Kokone bukan orang rendahan sepertimu!

"Dia seperti dewi di sekolahku."

Batuk-batuk! Kokone keselek ludah sendiri saat Rinto bilang demikian. Apa katanya? Kokone tahu dia cantik, tapi mendengar Rinto yang mengatakannya ia merasa kaget setengah mati.

"Dewi Fortuna? Yay!" si manajer malah lompat girang. "Gadis manis, bekerjalah untukku selama beberapa jam." diiringi binar-binar klasik dalam matanya.

"—what?"

* * *

Lelah, pusing, lunglai, lemas, lesu. Kokone khawatir jika ia mendadak kena anemia. Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan manajer di tempat Rinto bekerja. Dia adalah gadis sempurna, dia bisa melakukan apa saja! Kalau tidak, dia bukanlah gadis impian semua orang.

"Shimazaki, mau mampir sebentar?" Rinto berhenti di sebuah vending machine. Hari sudah beranjak sore, sudah saatnya pulang. Rumah Kokone dekat dengan sekolah, jadi Rinto harus mengantarnya ke sana dulu.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." pencitraan Kokone tidak boleh turun sedikitpun. Dia ini gadis cantik—

"Nih, di sini tempat kesukaanku, karena minuman kaleng itu hanya dijual di sini." Rinto memberinya sebuah minuman kaleng. Kokone menerimanya dengan kelagapan.

"E-eh?" dia tidak biasa minum minuman kaleng. Tapi, berhubung Kokone haus jadi diminum saja. Lumayan gratisan.

"Te-terima kasih." sahutnya.

"Tidak apa, terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini! Ternyata OSIS itu baik, ya! Maaf sudah memusuhi kalian."

Kokone tidak menduga Rinto akan berkata sejujur itu. Ia sedikit tersedak. Jadi, selama ini Rinto menganggap OSIS itu musuh? Sialan. Dasar cowok rendah.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku bakal berhenti jadi preman!"

Kokone tak sengaja meremukkan kaleng minum yang ada dalam genggamannya. Rinto sudah tahu tujuannya dari awal? Usahanya seharian ini sia-sia?

"Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?" Kokone bertanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jadi satpam gratisan di sekolah, kok! Jika kau dalam bahaya, aku akan menolongmu!" Rinto mengacungkan jempol, tapi itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki situasi saat ini.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku di sini. Maaf." Kokone pergi dari sana berjalan kaki. Meninggalkan Rinto dan sinar senja yang memesona.

Rinto menenggak habis isi minuman kalengnya, dia tidak punya hak mengejar Kokone. Lagipula, Kokone anggota OSIS, sudah jelas apa tujuannya jika ia mencoba mendekati Rinto, bukan?

Rinto harap ini bukan pilihan yang salah.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilihat Oliver adalah Kokone di dalam ruang OSIS dengan wajah madesu. Belakangan ini Kokone memang sering murung, mengingat ia gagal dalam menjalankan misi menertibkan kutu bernama Rinto. Anggota lain bilang tidak apa, tetapi sepertinya Kokone tetap memikirkan hal tersebut hingga sekarang.

"Shimazaki, kau akan bersamaku dalam acara sambutan. Ayo." Oliver juga tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Ia pikir Kokone hanya butuh waktu. Kokone memundurkan kursi dan berdiri, berjalan di belakang Oliver menuju panggung acara pembukaan. Festival kali ini adalah hasil kerja keras semua siswa, Kokone tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa. Sekarang mereka masih berjalan di koridor, sementara siswa lain telah menuju aula untuk acara pembukaan.

"Oliver ... aku ..."

Oliver menepuk pundaknya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Shimazaki. Kami semua ada di sini untuk mendukungmu."

Kokone memijit keningnya yang mendadak pening. Oliver terlalu baik padanya, dia tidak yakin bisa membalas kebaikannya.

"... aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, kupikir aku bisa melakukannya."

Kokone menangis di koridor yang sepi. Bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Oliver. Oliver berhenti melangkah, diam, membiarkan Kokone meluapkan perasaannya.

* * *

Acara pembukaan hampir saja tiba. Ketua dan Wakil OSIS sebentar lagi akan memberikan sambutan mereka. Anggota OSIS lain sudah menunggu mereka di belakang panggung.

"Lama banget sih mereka. Kebelet boker?" tanya Yufu.

"Jangan samain Oliver sama Kokone kaya elu." tandas Xin Hua. Tapi, dia sedikit kepikiran kata-kata Yufu. Kokone sih mungkin sibuk dandan. Lah, Oliver? Bisa jadi dia boker beneran.

"Eh, btw, si Kagamine Rinto gak kelihatan, ya " Renri sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadikan Rinto sambel pecel. Tapi, orang yang dibicarakan malah gak ada, padahal festival tahun kemarin dia duduk di kursi depan dengan gaya songong. Kursi depan diisi oleh Guru dan pihak penting seperti tamu undangan. Berhubung Rinto adalah satpam gratisan—keamanan utama di sekolah ini, jadi dia diberi hak untuk duduk di kursi depan. Rasa-rasanya sedikit aneh melihat preman seperti dia bisa berjaya. OSIS tidak paham apa maunya guru-guru sampai membiarkan bocah tengik itu tetap eksis di sekolah ini.

"Bacot, palingan Rinto ada di gerbang. Udah bisa hubungin Oliver sama Shimazaki belum?" Fukase nanya.

"Sedang dicoba, wahai paduka." Xin Hua sudah menelpon entah sejak kapan, tapi baik Oliver maupun Kokone tidak mengangkatnya.

"Jangan-jangan ..." Yufu memasang muka horror. "Kagamine mengganggu mereka?"

"Suujon itu gak baik, tapi itu lebih masuk akal karena Kagamine lagi gak ada di sini." timpal Renri.

"Gimana? Kita nyari?"

"Kalian ngapain?"

Panjang umur. Datang juga Ketua mereka dan wakilnya. Oliver cuma membungkuk minta maaf, sementara Kokone cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, ada sedikit urusan."

"Jangan bilang lo abis *piiiiipppp, terus *piiiiiiiippppp* sama Oliver." Fukase nyeplos.

"Tidak, lah." Kokone langsung meninju perut Fukase.

"A-ampun mbak ..." Fukase jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja jadi korban tinju. Ternyata perempuan itu sangat mengerikan.

"Ayo kita beri sambutan sekarang, Shimazaki."

"Oke."

Mereka semua lalu naik ke atas panggung. Para hadirin sudah berkumpul semua, karena tidak ada kursi kosong yang tersisa. Rinto baru saja datang dari arah pintu samping aula dan langsung duduk di kursi depan miliknya.

"Tahun ini, kami berharap semua acaranya akan lancar, mohon bantuannya!" Oliver berbicara.

Audiens bertepuk tangan, tidak terkecuali Rinto. Kokone pun maju, menggantikan Oliver yang berbicara.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Saya, Shimazaki Kokone dari OSIS. Terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian semua dalam festival ini. Semoga sekolah kita tetap sukses, dan selamat bersenang-senang!"

Langsung disahut 'OOOOHHHHH' dari para penonton. Kokone bernapas lega, setidaknya ia berharap tidak terjadi kekacauan di festival ini. Tahun lalu sempat kacau karena ada pencopet nyasar kemari. Sebab, festival ini terbuka untuk umum juga. Untung saja Rinto berhasil menangkap dan menyerahkannya pada polisi saat itu.

Eh? Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia memikirkan anak tak tahu diri itu? Mungkin dia hanya kesal, ya, pasti itu. Anggota OSIS pun berbaris dalam satu deret dan membungkuk hormat, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan panggung.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian pergi ke sini, aku dan OSIS lain akan mengawasi bagian dalam. Pastikan kalian melakukannya dengan baik."

Secara terpisah, Oliver bertemu dengan anggota keamanan untuk festival ini. Anggota Keamanan bergabung secara sukarela tanpa dipungut biaya, dan mereka sudah tahu bahwa Rinto adalah pemimpin mereka sampai tiga hari ke depan. Meski rada nganu begitu, Rinto yang paling bisa diandalkan.

"Hm, oke." jawab Rinto setelah mendapat pengarahan dari Oliver.

"Kagamine, kau sendirian di blok yang paling rawan. Di gerbang depan. Aku tidak mau kita kecolongan seperti tahun lalu, paham?" karena tahun lalu Rinto memegang kendali di dalam, makanya sampai kecolongan. Oliver akan mencoba meletakkannya di depan demi keamanan bersama.

"Yessir!" Rinto menyahut malas.

"Oke, cukup pertemuannya. Kalian boleh pergi."

Anggota keamanan yang lain segera pergi, tapi Rinto masih tinggal di sana dan menatap tajam pada Oliver.

"Kau kenapa? Ingin bicara?"

"Ya, soal Shimazaki." ucapnya pelan.

Oliver mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu isi pikiranmu, tapi mengirimkan gadis seperti itu tidak akan mengubahku." jelasnya.

Oliver memandangnya tak suka, "Shimazaki yang ingin melakukannya sendiri. Aku tidak menyuruhnya—mungkin hanya memberi sedikit dorongan." Oliver menghela napas.

"Sadar diri, kenapa kami OSIS sampai sebegininya menghadapimu, karena kau tidak berubah. Kita ini akan naik ke kelas tiga, jangan jadi contoh yang buruk, Kagamine. Sudah cukup kau dan dunia yankee-mu itu, bukan?"

Rinto tidak bisa membantahnya, perkataan Oliver memang benar. Tapi, bukan berarti Rinto bisa berhenti begitu saja. Dia punya alasan sendiri menjadi seorang yankee atau preman sekolah.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti, yang jelas saat festival berlangsung, aku tidak mau kacau seperti tahun lalu. Kau diberi tanggung jawab besar, berhati-hatilah."

"Kau memberiku semangat?" Rinto tertawa pelan.

"Tidak, kalau kau mati, OSIS juga yang repot. Kami tidak mau hadir di pemakamanmu." Oliver membalikkan badan dan pergi dari sana. Sementara Rinto hanya mengepal tangannya erat.

* * *

Rinto sedang berjaga di gerbang depan sendirian. Memakai id card bertuliskan namanya, juga sebuah ban merah di lengan kiri seragamnya. Ia melihat kalangan umum mulai memasuki daerah festival. Matanya awas mengenali satu per satu wajah mereka, sejauh ini sepertinya masih aman karena yang datang baru orang tua di lingkungan sekitar sini. Rinto menyandarkan punggung ke gerbang sambil bersidekap, memandang langit biru sejenak.

Dia punya alasan sendiri memilih jalan ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Upacara penerimaan adalah hal yang paling ditunggu Rinto. Ia sudah lolos tes masuk SMA di kota lain, dan ia akan memulai hidup barunya sebagai siswa baik-baik. Ia sudah merasa cukup bosan menjadi yankee saat SMP, jadi dia mengubah penampilannya agar terlihat lebih cupu. Rinto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan kembali ke dunia yankee, hidup cupu!

Rinto menyisir rambutnya sampai klimis dan nampak higienis. Ia juga memakai kacamata bundar agar terlihat makin cupu. Kancing seragam dia rapikan, juga kaos kaki baru yang terlihat kencang.

"Pfftt, lo mau jadi apaan, Rinto?" kakaknya, Rin, kebetulan lewat dan melihat Rinto karena pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu, ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali." sahut Rinto cuek.

"Suara lo fals, buruan berangkat sebelum telat!" gerutu Rin karena telinganya menjadi ternoda di pagi hari.

"Ayay, captain!"

* * *

Rinto menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah barunya. Meski ada di kota sebelah dan cukup jauh berjalan, tidak apa-apa. Dia membayangkan jika dirinya akan segera menjadi siswa teladan, fufufu. Jangan salah, ya. Rinto sudah kursus selama menunggu upacara penerimaan murid baru, dia sudah belajar dengan benar. Hm, lihatlah Rinto yang penuh dengan kilauan ini! Wahahahahahaha!

Rinto sekarang sampai di area pertokoan. Setelah sini masih ada sekitar dua ratus lagi supaya bisa sampai di sekolah barunya. Rinto sudah berbinar, membayangkan hal-hal menarik di sekolah barunya, dikatain cupu dan tahu-tahu dapat rangking satu. Ya, Rinto harus bisa melakukannya. Dia akan membuat sekolah heboh dengan kecemerlangan otaknya ini.

"Serahkan uangmu!"

Rinto menoleh, melihat seorang gadis sedang dikepung oleh beberapa remaja lelaki di dekat gang sebuah toko. Perempuan itu terlihat amat takut, sambil berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Rinto mencoba mengabaikannya. Gak, Rinto, jangan terlibat hal itu lagi. Kau adalah anak baik, berkelahi hanya akan menurunkan citramu sebagai anak cupu. Anak cupu tidak boleh jadi hero!

 _Gak usah alay._

"Cuma segini?!"

 _ **Bugh**_

Rinto melihat mereka memukul kepala gadis itu. Gadis itu terjatuh tanpa bisa melawan. Sementara tersangkanya hanya tertawa melihat isi dompetnya.

"Sepuluh ribu yen?! Yang benar saja—dia kan cuma anak sekolah."

"Yah, lumayan banyak. Ayo cabut."

"Tunggu."

Remaja lelaki yang barusan memalak gadis itu terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang di sana. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut klimis muncul.

"Heh, ada anak cupu di sini! Gawat kalau dia lapor polisi!"

"Kita hajar dia!"

Sementara yang ditantang hanya tersenyum lebar sambil meluruskan tangan dan membunyikan jari-jarinya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Lamunan Rinto terputus saat walkie talkienya berbunyi. Ada pesan dari anggota keamanan lain. Rinto segera mengangkatnya.

 _"Blok F aman, Kagamine-san. Sejauh ini belum ada gangguan, ganti."_

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

 _"Sepertinya Blok C dan E juga aman, aku baru saja mendapatkan kabarnya."_

"Terima kasih. Lanjutkan." Rinto menutup panggilannya saat melihat segerombolan yankee dari sekolah lain muncul dalam jarak pandangnya. Orang-orang yang ingin masuk festival memberi jalan karena tidak mau repot berurusan dengan para yankee.

"Rinto! Keluar kau! Kami akan membalasmu untuk perbuatanmu seminggu lalu pada salah seorang anggota kami!" seru salah seorang di antara mereka. Rinto menghitung jumlahnya—terlalu banyak. Ia tidak bisa mengatasi mereka semua sendirian. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya membutuhkan bantuan, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain.

"Oh, Yokune-san!" balas Rinto tak kalah lantang.

"Mari kita selesaikan urusan kita, Rinto-kun."

"Boleh, tapi berjanjilah padaku tidak mengganggu festival. Aku ingin menelpon seseorang dulu untuk menggantikanku di sini."

Ruko tampak menimbang, "Baiklah, cepat." ini hanya antara Rinto dan mereka, jadi sepertinya melibatkan orang lain hanya akan menambah masalah.

Satu, dua, lima belas—ada tiga puluh. Rinto segera menghubungi salah seorang anggota keamanan dengan walkie talkienya.

"Moke-san, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Bisa tolong gantikan aku di gerbang depan untuk sepuluh menit?"

 _"Kagamine? Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana."_

Panggilan diputus.

* * *

.

.

Sampai sore, Rinto tidak kembali. Anggota Keamanan yang lain kelabakan mencarinya. Mereka harus membuat laporan kepada OSIS seusai acara sampai tiga hari ke depan. Jadi, kemana perginya Rinto?

Moke tidak tahu banyak, ia mengatakan sebagaimana adanya. Rinto bilang akan ke toilet selama sepuluh menit, dan dari situlah semua ini bermula.

"OSIS bakal marah, nih! Gimana dong?" salah satu anggota keamanan yang lain, Luki, bertanya.

"Kita ngomong apa adanya aja." Moke tidak tahu jalan lain. Memang benar mereka kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Rinto tidak mungkin pergi tanpa alasan kuat, bukan? Mereka cukup lama mengenal Rinto meski beda kelas. Walau terlihat berandalan begitu, Rinto tidak jahat dan sangat mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, tidak ada yang takut padanya di sini meski dia muka preman sejati.

"Siapa yang bakal marah?"

"EH MUNYUK!" anggota keamanan serempak latah saat melihat Renri tahu-tahu muncul di dekat mereka.

"Em, ano, Yamine-san ... begini ..."

"Dimana si mesum itu?" tanyanya dengan aura hitam di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Be-begini ..."

"Ngomong, kek! Gue cincang kalian!" ancam Renri.

"Kagamine-san menghilang dan kita gak tahu dia pergi kemana!" tuh cewek lebih preman daripada Rinto ternyata.

"Kalian pikir aku bakal percaya?!" Renri semakin berapi-api. Ia menyengkeram kerah seragam Moke erat dan membuat Moke tercekik.

 _Kok gue?!_ batin Moke nelangsa.

"T-tapi kita beneran gak tahu, Yamine-san!"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Renri melepas kerah Moke dan membuangnya begitu saja, ia berbalik sambil memasang wajah semanis mungkin saat mengenali suaranya.

"Oliver-san, maafkan aku. Kata para sampah ini, Kagamine Bangsat Rinto itu menghilang." Renri seenak jidat menambah nama tengah anak orang.

 _'Sa-sampah?'_

Oliver, pihak yang baru muncul hanya menatap heran. "Menghilang? Siapa yang terakhir kali kontak dengannya?"

Semua menunjuk Moke.

"EHHHHHH?! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KARAKTER INI!" protesnya.

* * *

"Begitu." Oliver manggut-manggut setelah mendengar penjelasan Moke. Semuanya menjadi lebih jelas. Rinto pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka semua. Tapi, apa itu?

"Kami, OSIS, akan mencarinya. Kami juga minta tolong pada kalian. Dia adalah orang penting dalam festival ini, 'kan?" Oliver berkata dengan bijak.

"Siap, Komandan!"

"Aku akan menghubungi yang lain, Oliver-san." Renri menaikkan kacamatanya. Dia menyalakan fitur group call kepada anggota lain lewat L*ne sejak Oliver bersabda.

"Woi, kecoak. Udah denger kan tadi Oliver-san ngomong apa?"

 _"Jangan lampiaskan amarahmu pada kami, dong."_

 _"Sante, gak usah ngegas."_

 _"MWHMHWHWMPWMWGPW."_

 _"Iya, aku segera ke sana. Kalian di gedung barat, 'kan?_ "

Renri mengakhiri panggilan. "Sudah, Oliver-san!" sambil memberi hormat dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kerja bagus, Yamine-san."

Renri jatuh terduduk sembari memegang dadanya yang mendadak berdetak kencang. O-Oliver memujinya! Hatinya belum siap dengan serangan dadakan ini! Oliver terlalu silau, dia seperti dewa!

Yamine Renri naksir Oliver?

Jawabannya, iya.

* * *

Pencarian mereka berlanjut sampai jam delapan malam, tapi belum ada seorangpun yang menemukan Oliver sejauh radius dua ratus meter dari sekolah.

"Dia pergi ke mana, sih?" Fukase gregetan. Nyusahin, tau.

"Lemakku habis terbakar!" Yufu menyantap snacknya lagi.

"Waktu adalah uang, waktu adalah uang ..." entah apa yang digumamkan Xin Hua sebenarnya, atau mengapa wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"Oliver-san, budak-budak—maksudnya, saya tidak bisa menemukannya." Renri baru saja datang bersama anggota keamanan festival yang lain.

 _'Budak-budak?!'_

"Bagaimana, ya. Hari sudah malam." Oliver mencoba memikirkan bagaimana, tetapi ia tidak boleh meresikokan banyak orang.

"Aku akan melanjutkan pencarian sendiri sampai tengah malam, kalian boleh pulang."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga gak pulang." Kokone baru tiba dari rute pencariannya. "Aku wakilmu, kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, aku juga yang repot."

"Makasih ya Shimazaki." Oliver tersipu. Ugh, dikhawatirkan gadis cantik memang bisa bikin hatinya bergetar dan ngefly. Sementara Renri ditahan oleh anggota keamanan karena mendadak mengeluarkan pisau.

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana dia berada, Oliver-san."

* * *

Rinto mengaduh kesakitan saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sial. Harus bilang apa dia nanti saat pulang? Berkelahi dengan tiga puluh orang dan berhasil kembali dengan selamat meski babak belur? Rin, kakaknya, tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dirinya. Tetapi, bagaimana untuk ayah dan ibunya? Rinto sudah bebal dimarahi karena penampilannya, tapi dia tak tahu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan orang tuanya saat tahu dia terluka parah begini. Mungkin saja dia akan dicoret dari daftar KK.

Rinto menatap hamparan bintang, terlihat bersinar menyilaukan. Angin malam menusuk tubuhnya, dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan untuk tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka. Mungkin ada tulangnya yang patah? Kenapa dia tak bisa bergerak begini?

"Benar, kau di sini."

Rinto sedikit menengadah. Ia melihat anggota OSIS datang. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi anggota keamanan festival yang lain juga.

Rinto cuma tertawa pelan. "Wah, wah, maaf. Aku tidak menyangka butuh ke toilet selama ini."

Kokone memberitahu sebuah tempat, dan itu adalah di dekat vending machine saat Rinto menraktirnya dahulu. Kokone ingin sekali menamparnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia tak bisa, setelah melihat separah apa luka Rinto saat ini. Tubuhnya penuh dengan memar dan seragamnya sobek dimana-mana. Juga banyak darah yang sudah mengering di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kita harus membawamu ke Rumah Sakit. Aku akan menelpon ambulans." Oliver berniat menelpon, tapi Renri bilang ia sudah menelponnya saat mereka menuju kemari.

"Makasih banyak, Yamine-san." Oliver tersenyum menawan.

Renri terdiam.

 _Terdiam_.

Lalu dia mimisan, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"YAMINE-SAN BERTAHANLAH!" Oliver panik karena Renri pingsan tepat di hadapan matanya.

"Woi, Yamine-san juga harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, jing!" seru Yufu yang gak bisa baca situasi.

"Kagamine, kau bisa berdiri?" Fukase mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya.

"Pake nanya lagi." Rinto terbatuk-batuk dan salah satu giginya ia buang.

"Jangan jadi kakek-kakek dulu, brengsek." Fukase ketakutan melihat deretan gigi Rinto yang tidak lengkap.

Malam itu, Rinto dibawa ke Rumah Sakit dengan ambulans, beserta Renri yang pingsan karena mengalami anemia dadakan.

* * *

"Kamu gak perlu datang setiap hari, Shimazaki."

Kokone merengut saat bertemu dengan Rin yang menunggui adik lelakinya. Rinto tidak sadarkan diri saat pertama tiba di Rumah Sakit. Sudah dua hari berlalu dan kondisinya masih sama. Sekujur tubuhnya dibalut perban. Kokone sedikit kasihan melihatnya.

"OSIS berhutang padanya, dia memegang janjinya untuk tak membiarkan kekacauan saat festival seperti tahun lalu." tapi Kokone tidak habis pikir, apa lelaki ini gila? Mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk sebuah omong kosong. Meski itu karma karena dia menjadi yankee, tetap saja dia telah berhasil menjauhkan sumber kekacauan. Itu adalah fakta yang tak bisa diubah.

"Haha, tau gak, sebenarnya Rinto dulu pengen jadi siswa teladan saat SMA. Di hari pertama dia sekolah, dia berangkat dengan dandanan anak cupu—pffttt." Rin menahan tawa.

"Kau tahu, Rinto tidak menjadi yankee demi nafsunya." ujar Rin. "Dia bilang ingin menjadi hero, kekanakan sekali."

"Kenapa anda tidak melarangnya menjadi yankee?" tanya Kokone.

"Orang tua kami sering menceramahinya, tapi aku tidak. Aku mendukung Rinto dalam segala hal." Rin tersenyum lebar,

"karena aku ini kakaknya. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan berada di sampingnya?"

Kokone terdiam. Ia tidak mengira akan mendengar kalimat sedalam itu. Kakak Rinto benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa. Dia sangat memahami Rinto dan keinginannya. Dia begitu mengerti soal diri Rinto, dan tidak melihat dari satu sisi.

"Rinto selalu saja seperti ini, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu. Kau harus percaya padanya, seperti aku." lanjut Rin. Kokone hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Shimazaki-san, ada kekacauan di luar. Kau harus ikut denganku." Fukase mendadak muncul dari balik pintu. Kokone menatap bingung. Kekacauan?

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kokone mengikuti Fukase. Mereka menuju ke lantai satu, ke halaman depan. Di sana sudah ada anggota OSIS lain dan—

— _tunggu, massa?_

"Itu benar, Rinto sudah menolongku! Kumohon agar kalian berhenti memojokkanya!"

"Iya! Iya! Dia pernah menghentikan preman yang coba menggangguku! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada Kagamine!"

"Tenanglah! Kita di Rumah Sakit!" OSIS lain susah menenangkan amukan massa; tak lain siswa yang berasal dari sekolah mereka sendiri. Kokone yang mendengarnya dari kejauhan hanya terpaku. Ia teringat dengan perkataan kakak Rinto, Rin,

 _"Dia bilang ingin menjadi hero, kekanakan sekali._ "

Kokone mengepal tangannya erat. Hero? Hah. Kenapa laki-laki itu semuanya bodoh? Tidak mungkin ada hero di dunia ini, 'kan? Lalu apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini? Apakah ini hanya ilusinya? Melihat arti keberadaan Rinto bagi orang lain amat menamparnya. Begitu keras.

"Are, Shimazaki? Kenapa kau menangis? Oi, berhenti!"

* * *

Rinto terbangun seminggu kemudian. Ia membuka matanya lamat-lamat, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang baru dilihatnya hari ini.

Dan saat ini, mereka menjaga Rinto yang baru saja bangun setelah perawatan intensif selama seminggu. Rinto menatap sekelilingnya heran, melihat ada banyak orang yang menungguinya.

"Bocah tengik, untung saja kau selamat!"—ibunya Rinto.

"Rinto, jangan bertindak gegabah lagi." ayahnya numpang ceramah bentar.

"RINTOKUUU!" Rin menangis sambil berusaha mengelap ingus yang mengalir di hidungnya. Ia pikir tidak akan pernah melihat adiknya terbangun lagi.

"Selamat atas kesembuhanmu, Kagamine." Oliver juga ada di sana. Rinto langsung menatapnya sinis.

"Jangan pikir aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Santai saja, aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari orang sepertimu." balas Oliver.

"Beraninya kau mengatai Oliver-san!" mata Renri sudah berkilat merah.

"Yo, aku bantu mengasuransikanmu selama kau jadi siswa di sekolah yang sama dengan kami." Xin Hua mengibas rambutnya.

"Aku sudah menggantikan posisimu selama festival, kuharap kau merasa berhutang sesuatu padaku." Fukase terlihat sebal. Ya iyalah, kerjaannya jadi nambah gara-gara tukang bikin masalah terluka parah. Fukase paling tidak suka kerja dobel-dobel. Mana gak digaji lagi.

"Aku bawakan macaron yang banyak untukmu, Kagamine!" Yufu menyerahkan sekotak besar macaron kepadanya. Rinto yang bingung hanya menerimanya saja meski sedang terbaring lemah. Rinto mengedarkan pandangan, dimana Kokone? Dia tak ada di sini, ya?

"Nyari Shimazaki, eh?" Oliver senyum setan. "Dia gak mau ketemu kamu, Kagamine-san. Fufufufu."

Rinto menghela napas lega. Syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia akan minta maaf pada Kokone nanti untuk soal yang telah lalu. Rinto ingin berapologi karena tidak menghargai kerja keras Kokone untuknya. Yah, lagipula menjadi siswa rajin adalah keinginannya saat pertama kali masuk SMA.

Rinto tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

 _( Di balik pintu, Kokone menutupi wajahnya, sibuk menyembunyikan air mata yang jatuh tidak beraturan. )_

* * *

 **Omake 1**

* * *

"Ayo, semuanya, kita buruan ke aula!"

Murid-murid kelas tiga bergegas menuju ke aula pagi ini karena ada acara penerimaan murid baru. OSIS pun akan melakukan serah terima jabatan untuk periode baru. Oliver, Renri dan Kokone turun dari OSIS, digantikan oleh Fukase sebagai ketuanya, dan Xin Hua sebagai wakilnya. Yufu terlihat cuek sambil tetap memakan snacknya.

"Semoga tahun ini OSIS bisa lebih baik, ya." harap Kokone.

"Oh, itu sudah pasti sayangku—ehm, Shimazaki." Oliver tersenyum.

Renri sudah siap menyakar Kokone kalau saja Oliver tidak menunjuk ke arah pintu depan aula.

"Hahaha, dasar orang keras kepala! Bodo amat sekarang aku bukan OSIS lagi!" Oliver terbahak-bahak melihat yang baru masuk dan duduk di kursi untuk kelas tiga.

Kagamine Rinto masih tetap sama seperti dahulu. Rambut pirang panjang, telinga kiri ditindik tiga, kerah bajunya pun agak sobek. Kaos kaki juga sepertinya sedikit longgar, dan sepatunya pun berwarna merah, bukan hitam.

"Sialan kau Oliver-san!" maki Fukase yang mendengarnya.

* * *

 **Omake 2**

* * *

"I-itu yang namanya Kagamine Rinto-senpai?" murid-murid baru sibuk berbisik. Sudah bukan hal baru membahas Rinto, karena dia adalah preman paling tersohor di daerah ini.

"Aku dengar dia mengalahkan tiga puluh orang sendirian!"

"Dia manusia bukan, sih? Jangan-jangan dia alien?"

"Apa dia preman bersertifikat?"

"Halo, dedek manis." Rinto tau-tau nongol di depan mereka sambil dadah-dadah bak artis.

"ASW!" pekik mereka kaget.

* * *

 **Omake 3**

* * *

"Aku bukan pengangguran sepertimu. Aku baru saja ditunjuk menjadi Maskot Buah Lokal kota ini, tahu?" Kokone bersidekap. Rinto mengiriminya surat di lokernya, bercampur dengan surat cinta langganannya. Bilang bahwa ada kepentingan darurat yang harus dibicarakan di halaman belakang. Yang membuat Kokone segera meresponnya karena ada nama Rinto di sana. Pasti ada sesuatu yang serius hendak dibahasnya.

"Aku mau ngomong." kata Rinto.

Kokone menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa? I love you?"

"Bukan. Aku mau minta maaf soal dulu. Aku sadar kalau aku salah." Rinto swt. Gila, nih cewek geer amat jadi orang.

"Terus kenapa kamu masih belum berubah? Masih tampang preman begitu." dengus Kokone.

"Aku bakal berubah setelah lulus dari sini." Rinto mengacungkan jempol.

" ...pembohong."

* * *

 **Omake 4**

* * *

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Waktu itu aku berjanji memberimu hadiah. Kebetulan aku membawanya hari ini. Tolong diterima." Kokone mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Hadiahmu gak aneh-aneh, 'kan?" tanya Rinto.

"Nih." Kokone menyerahkan sebuah kotak.

"Boleh kubuka?" Rinto mengamati kotak yang agak besar tersebut. Kokone mengangguk. Rinto membukanya dengan gugup, kira-kira isinya apa, ya?

Sebuah seragam baru.

 _Burung gagak lewat._

 _Jangkrik berbunyi._

 _Angin berhembus_.

"Kau serius?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sejak saat itu, Rinto kehilangan minat menjadi murid teladan.

* * *

 **~Omake 5~**

* * *

Rinto terhenti saat mendengar suara tangisan. Dia ingin kembali ke kelas sebentar karena ada yang ketinggalan. Kelasnya melewati ruang OSIS dan ia sekarang melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"... aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, kupikir aku bisa melakukannya." dan ia melihat Kokone menangis, menggunakan punggung Oliver di depannya sebagai tempat bersembunyi.

Rinto melangkah pergi dari sana sesegera mungkin.

* * *

A/N : halo panda kembali wkwkwk edisi kisah klasik remaja. Terima kasih buat teman rl yang ngijinin aku menyadur kisahnya dengan perubahan sana-sini, hehehe. Jujur aku bingung sosok 'preman' Rinto gimana soalnya aku selalu bayangin Rinto adalah anak baik uhuquhuq *batuk anggun untung ada temen yang bisa dijadiin referensi. Di rl, anaknya jadi preman karena bosen sama siklus hidup yang 4L #yha.

Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan males beta /HEH/ tapi semoga saja isi ceritanya tersampaikan ea.

Buat Kaje, semoga menikmati baca ini(meski gw ga yakin juga)

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
